Venus Everett
Venus is a bubbly, tea loving medic that stumbled on-board shortly after Valentines day. Little to her knowledge she had stumbled onto the same ship as her brother. She tends to give off a calm and gentle presence as she tries her best to fit in with the rest of the crew and prove herself to be worthy of a place on-board. She greets everyone new she meets with a smile and a pot of tea. In her time on the ship she has already formed unforgettable bonds and hopes she can remain as part of the crew and aid them on their journeys for years to come. Talents and Skills *She is a talented herbalist, Able to blend up most plants and herbs into medicinal salves and such, This stems from her roots in the forests of Nordheim. *Further adding to her skills with herbs, She is also able to make most herbs and flowers into medicinal teas, though any of her teas can be consumed as a drink alone. *She is a semi-skilled earthbender, Learning these abilities from the druids she lived with during her time in the forests. She is able to manipulate anything of the earth around her using her Rapier as a vessel of her magic. *She is an able swordsman, Her rapier being a lighter weapon but one of her choice nonetheless, This helps her keep light on her feet to use her earth-bending. *An extremely hard working weapons craftsman. She makes many of her own weapons when given the correct resources. *She is a talented medic, Getting on well with the others who work in the infirmary. She works extremely hard to help every patient she can. Weapons *Estrella; A light weighted rapier she keeps with her at all times if possible. Estrella is a blade she has worked on and modified many times personally to ensure it is perfectly tailored to her combat style. She also uses this weapon as a vessel for her earth abilities. *Itzy & Bitzy; Two small daggers she keeps on her lower back when heading out for serious combat. She was given these by the weapons craftsman who taught her in order to be used for harvesting berries and such. *Angelique; A weapon Sapphire made for her, She is yet to use it in proper combat but enjoys using it in her training sessions as she finds it just as easy to work with as Estrella. Combat Skills and Abilities *She is extremely light on her feet, Making her speedy and agile in combat situations. *She is very light footed, Often opting for sneak attacks and ambushes when the opportunity presents itself to her. *Able to manipulate the earth around her using her rapier, She can summon vines from her weapon and use these like tendrils in combat against enemies. *She fights best as part of a team however she is equally ample at solo fighting. *She is incredibly observant of the space around her and will use the environment to her advantage. Education and Intelligence Background Raised by her mother and stepfather in Valencia, She was from a relatively well off background and was home schooled from a young age, This being where she gains most of her information of the world and basic skills like writing, reading and such. Her more unconventional knowledge of herbs and medicines comes from her time spent with a small group of travelling "Druids", She considers their movement to be more of her true family as she felt far more comfortable there. This is also where she learnt about weapon crafting and how to fight with her rapier. After taking a break from the ship the medic was trained under Hera. Goals Short term, Venus just wants to make those around her happy. She wishes to find a way to reconcile her differences with her brother and have one family member she can depend upon. She also wishes to further her skills in weaponry and medicines though she has no desire to leave the ship to pursue either. Long term she would like to set up a healing house similar to Heras one day, She also would like to find someone to settle with but her carefree personality often has other things on her mind than romance. Personality Venus has always been extremely carefree and has a very go with the flow attitude. She is a very peaceful and calm person and is not easily angered by any stretch however she will talk passionately about the things she enjoys. She's always been passionate about what she loves and actively seeks out ways to do better in what she enjoys. Sometimes her airheadedness gets the better of her and is often seen by herself and her friends as a weakness though she tries not to let it interfere with the relationships she has formed with those around her. Weaknesses ' Fire magic- '''As far as her magical abilities go, her vines and earth magic is extremely vulnerable to fire attacks of any assortment. '''Single weapon wielder - '''Venus has only ever been trained in sword combat and only shortly in hand to hand making her vulnerable in a fist fight or a sword fight. '''Naivety - '''She's extremely easy to manipulate, her trust is easily gained and abused. '''Mortality - '''Though she has magical blood and some magical abilities, none of these are able to help her when injured. She still takes hits and is wounded as a human and could easily be killed against a mildly skilled fighter.' ' Beliefs Venus' beliefs all correlate with a particular cluster of Morpheus God's, all of which tied together under a general spectrum of earth and healing properties. The main gods which she claims her beliefs to be in are; Gagrein and Borgichi, Healing and nature being very central in the females interests. She also strongly believes in the healing properties of crystals and herbology since this is something she has pursued from a very young age. Appearance Venus is average in terms of height and weight, a relatively petite build to her. She has platinum blonde hair which falls just short of her bust and liquid golden eyes to match her father and brother. Pale complexion with a venus symbol in the centre of her forehead. She often wears rings and has tattoos though they correspond to her using magic. Relationships 'Parents' 'Friendships''' Background Background of your character, go into as much or as little detail as you desire. Category:Characters Category:RebellionAequitas Category:YamatoAequitas Category:AbelOutcast Category:LunaOutcast